Love Machine
by vespertine dreams
Summary: Knight Rider 2009 series. KITT's curiosity leads him and Michael into new territory. Slash-Michael/KITT. Please bear in mind that it is rated M for a reason.


A/N- This is an M rated fic, slash, and yes, it involves KITT and Michael from the 2009 knightrider series (not the original or the film). If this isn't your thing, then turn back now. Flaming after you've seen the warning and then chosen to read it all the way through is just pointless.

* * *

Love Machine

Michael really had to someday thank the people who gave KITT artificial intelligence, and the ability to learn from the information his sensors and optical processors picked up. Not that he'd tell them why; not a chance. He was keeping that information all to himself.

KITT had blacked out his windows to hide him from prying eyes and reclined Michael's seat a little.

"Is that alright, Michael?" KITT asked in that smooth voice of his. Michael could listen to that all day, that purring voice sent shivers down his spine each time he heard it. He spent a good deal of every mission in a state of arousal because of it; if KITT ever started doing phone-sex chat-lines, he'd make a fortune.

"Perfect, KITT."

It had started when he had been watching a movie- OK, porn; he admitted it- on KITT's internal viewscreen whilst they were on downtime. What he didn't know was that whilst he was watching the movie, KITT was watching him, studying him.

"Michael, your heart rate has increased substantially and your temperature is elevated. Are you injured?"

Michael laughed. "I'm not hurt."

"But your reactions indicate otherwise." KITT paused, the light on his dash pulsing as he searched his database. "The images on my monitor are arousing to you?"

"Yes, KITT. When people see something that turns them on, their body reacts."

KITT let the movie run for a few more minutes before pausing it again. "You enjoy watching that man being penetrated?"

In some ways it was cute; KITT had the curiosity of a child when he got started.

"Yes, I do."

The next time, KITT's curiosity was still there. Michael watched the screen, his hand moving to palm the erection straining against his jeans. Suddenly, a photograph slid out of a slot on KITT's dash, showing Michael, sitting where he was now. His focus was on the screen, a look of calm bliss on his slightly flushed face.

"KITT?"

"I have been researching sex on the internet," KITT informed him.

Michael sighed, dreading finding out exactly which sites KITT had accessed.

"I am intrigued. I understand that it is normal for people to pleasure themselves whilst they observe others in these films. You desire to, yet you do not. Why?"

"Because it's not something I'd do in company."

"Oh." There was a pause. "I would not mind," KITT said. "Would you allow me to observe you?"

His first instinct was to refuse, but this was KITT. He was just curious, thanks to the artificial intelligence that had been bestowed upon him, and if he had to learn, it was better than him surfing porn sites on the internet, Michael reasoned.

Besides, how many times had he thought about doing just this when KITT talked to him in that sexy voice?

"OK." Feeling just a little self-conscious, Michael unzipped his jeans and wriggled them down past his hips as KITT began his film again.

"Forget the movie, KITT. Just talk to me. Tell me some of the things you read about, what you'd like to see me do."

"Hearing about those things is arousing?"

Michael smiled. "Actually, it's your voice that does it," he admitted. "Talk to me KITT."

KITT had apparently been surfing quite a few different sites as the range of things he described was mind-boggling. He talked as Michael slouched lower in the seat, hand around his cock, stroking hard until he came, groaning loudly.

Again a photograph was produced by KITT. This one showed Michael with his head back, eyes closed and lips parted, taken at the moment of his climax

"I enjoyed observing," KITT told him. "Knowing that my voice is pleasing to you. I would like to see more, Michael."

Michael nodded. Far from being uncomfortable, he was getting seriously turned on from knowing that he was being watched.

Two days later, KITT showed him a new addition to his gadgetry. He had asked for it to be fitted, though the reasons were fabricated. It was lucky that Michael had been teaching him to lie convincingly. Now, Michael took the item that KITT had requested he bring out of his bag and a flexible arm extended from under KITT's dashboard, taking it from him.

"Will you allow me to do this, Michael?"

Michael nodded and stripped off his shirt and jeans, tossing them into the passenger seat.

~.~

Michael closed his eyes as his head fell back against the headrest, his naked skin against KITT's leather seats. His feet were up on the dashboard, spreading him wide, and he bit back a gasp as the thick cock breeched his ass. It eased into his already-slicked channel slowly, filling him completely before eventually stilling.

"Do you like that?"

Michael nodded.

"Let me hear you, Michael."

"God, yes, KITT. That feels so good."

KITT eased back just a little before pushing the rubber cock back into Michael a couple of times at the same slow pace. As Michael tried to encourage him, moving his body to take more of it in, KITT adjusted the angle slightly. The next stroke brushed over Michael's prostate, making him groan and arch off the seat. KITT's sensors told him that Michael liked that and he moved the dildo, held by his new posable arm, to make sure he did it again.

"More, KITT. Please," Michael begged, KITT's still excruciatingly-slow movements elicited a groan from him.

"Yes, Michael," KITT purred, adding just a little more honey to his voice.

KITT searched his files for the videos he had downloaded from the internet, taking mere seconds, until he found a good reference point.

"Tell me what you want, Michael," he said. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"Want you to fuck me, KITT. Want to still be able to feel you in my ass tomorrow when I'm sitting in FLAG with the others," Michael said, looking directly at KITT's processor as he spoke and knowing that KITT would be looking right back. "I want you to take that cock and fill me up and fuck me good, KITT."

"Certainly, Michael."

Michael cried out as KITT thrust back into him, all the way in with one move. As KITT continued to do just as he had been asked, fucking him, it was all Michael could do to remember to breathe.

"_Fuck_, KITT; that feels… _Oh God_."

"Touch yourself, Michael," KITT ordered. "Be my hands."

Michael moved his fingers to curl around his rigid cock, his other hand cupping his balls.

"Would you like to see what I see?"

Images appeared on KITT's screen and Michael saw himself, just as he was now. This was KITT's point of view and he saw himself spread open and being thoroughly fucked. Keeping his eyes on the screen, Michael let himself be carried away. His hand pumped his cock in time to KITT's thrusts, and as he felt the heat building at the base of his spine he closed his eyes, letting his head fall back to the seat.

"_KITT._"

KITT continued to fuck Michael as he rode out the orgasm before slowly withdrawing as Michael's feet slipped to the floor and he sprawled contentedly in his seat.

"Are you alright, Michael?" KITT asked.

"I'm good, KITT. _Damn_ good_._" Michael reached out and patted KITT's dashboard fondly. A thought occurred to him as he glanced at the screen, now frozen on the image of himself as he came. "Listen KITT, I need you to make sure that you lock all of your research and image files regarding this so that the others can't get into them, OK?"

KITT was silent for a moment. "May I review them whilst I am alone?"

"Of course you can; just make sure that the others don't see it," he said. "This is between us, our secret."

"Our secret," KITT confirmed. Another pause. "May we pursue this activity again?"

Michael let out an exhausted laugh. "Oh, definitely."

~.~

End.


End file.
